1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method used in a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a device and a method of aggregating a long term evolution (LTE) system and a wireless local area network (WLAN).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Long term evolution (LTE)-wireless local area network (WLAN) aggregation is used for increasing data rate. The eNB transmits/receives data via both LTE communication and WLAN communication to/from the UE.
However, there are several problems to be solved when realizing LTE-WLAN aggregation. In one example, it is unknown whether/how to perform LTE-WLAN aggregation, when a WLAN function of the UE is enabled/disabled via a user interface of the UE. In one example, a header compression protocol used between the UE and the eNB may be reset, after performing a radio resource control (RRC) procedure. The UE and the eNB cannot process received packets correctly, if the header compression protocol is not reestablished. In one example, it is unknown how the UE should operate, when a radio link failure is detected on a WLAN connection. In one example, an access point (AP) of the WLAN may transmit one more packets to the UE without receiving any acknowledgement from the UE. This may cause problem to the operation to the AP, e.g., waste of resources.
Thus, how to handle the LTE-WLAN aggregation is an important problem to be solved.